Hanz Lightbringer
The First Years Hanz Lightbringer was born on Tatooine, on the outskirts of Mos Eisley, 17 yrs. before year 0(SWC time), as the eldest son of Han and Azara Lightbringer. He also had a younger brother, Azron , born two years after him.The Lightbringer family had lived on Tatooine for generations, and traditionally most where mechanics and pilots. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s39/Hanz_Qel-Droma/mosexpanded2004b.jpg His childhood years where peaceful, working with his father, a good mechanic and former deep space pilot. His father often took his two sons for rides in his speeder, doing acrobatic moves to the frantic joy of his kids. He also let the kids drive, learning and encouraging them to do special moves. Of course he was always at their side, ready to take control, if he saw an error. Thus the two brothers early proved good potential as pilots. He also took the boys to the Boonta Eve Classic Pod race at the Mos Espa Grand Arena, more than once. Studying these super-fast pods only gave the brothers more ideas to try with the speeder back home. Their mother, Azara, was more of the educational type, coming from a prominent family on Naboo. She conducted lessons every day for the two boys, hammering logic in their minds and knowledge of the galaxy. This was, of course, also to keep the boys from that dangerous flying. She never said anything, but she always felt uneasy when the boys where out on that machine with their father. Hanz and Azron was sent to a boarding school on Naboo, a tradition on the mothers side of the family. Here Hanz was known for always happily helping others with their studies He aced in physics and mathematics. He left the school with a record score in the physics final exam, not a single error, and also expanding certain theory's in astrophysics. It was during his time here, he met his first love. She was studying at the same school, majoring in diplomacy and law, and was as beautiful as she was bright. Long brown hair, with a red glimmer when the sun was shining, warm brown eyes full of life and innocence. Always impeccable dressed, with a body that enhanced the clothes she was wearing, rather than the other way around. Passionate about justice and liberty, she made all around her at ease with her soothing nature. No wonder he fell in love after their first encounter, just her way of talking and the warmth flowing from her presence, made his legs shake and head spin. They were together for almost a year, then she was tragically killed when the ship she was on was boarded by pirates, leaving none alive. The sorrow was to stay with Hanz for the rest of his life, sure that his soul-mate was no more. A Confused Youth http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s39/Hanz_Qel-Droma/ImperialAcademy1.jpg Hanz attended the Imperial Academy at 16, he proved early that he had great potential, often doing tricks with the spacecrafts that seemed nearly impossible. Always flying on the edge as if he had a death wish. Ironically this made him popular with the high ranked officers, and he was involved in many special operations. However he often disagreed with his superiors, on organization of troops and strategic battle plans, making it hard to gain senior ranks. He also did not approve of the way P.O.W.'s were treated. Although he was recognized as a potentially great pilot, his repeated disagreements were taking it's toll on his superior's patience. After repeated reprimands, he was more than once confined to ground crew duties, ships and droid repairs and paperwork, as punishment for his continuing insubordination. Finally it culminated into Hanz being charged with treason when not complying to a direct order to open fire on escape pods from a downed battle cruiser. He fled the battle, downing the fighter on Tatooine, and hid in the mountains. This lead to a chain of events, leading up to the arrest of his family who also were charged with treason (by not informing the interrogators Hanz's whereabouts). They were tortured for several days and finally sentenced to death. Hanz escaped the arrests and left Tatooine, hiding on board one of the Imperial ships that was actually looking for him. He would later learn the fate of his family. The sorrow being to heavy to bear on his young shoulders, he left the Orus system on a freighter, by working as a mechanic and co-pilot, not knowing if he were to return. Survival Broke and without anybody, but himself to trust, he started with small scale droid repairs, just enough to get by. After some months he got a job as an Assistant to Mechanical and Maintenance COO in a small shipyard. This was a good step up, allowing freedom to rent his own place. Working hard and learning the trade from his mech-buddies, he wondered for a while if this was the life he would dedicate himself to. He enjoyed working on the different ships that passed through the shipyard, but always felt the urge to test these ships. So when a Mankvim-814 light interceptor was dropped for an 6 month overhaul, he just couldn't help himself. After work he took the ship for a spin, and the adrenaline suddenly pumped through his veins, he forced the ship to its limits, engines screaming. With the blood throbbing in his head he pulled the ship into a triple screw loop, screaming his lunges out as the ship pulled out of the last turn and ascended as a blaster bolt towards the atmosphere. His head calmed fast as the intercom started it's scratching, "HANZ, WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU DOING!", Otho, his boss, screamed through the intercom. "Just cleaning the engine tubes, sir." "That ship is to be at the yard, faster than you can spell JACKASS!". The intercom went dead, Hanz swallowed the lump in his throat, and flew straight back. He was fired the next day. The next 5 years he managed to survive by working as a mechanic assistant and space freighter in several systems, always changing identification to avoid detection. He fought a couple of bounty hunters, once he was almost captured facing one of the better ones. He was waiting for a transport on Kashyyyk, when he spotted a person following him on his stroll around the star port. He tried to hide in an alley, only to find himself face to face with the hunter. Hanz tried to pull his blaster, but it was shot out of his hand almost before he had gotten it out of the holster. Hanz said: "Ok, you got me." and raised his arms up with his hands behind his head. The hunter came towards him smiling, obviously satisfied with himself. Hanz felt the cold handles of his two vibroblades, covered by his robe. As the hunter was 5 feet away he stopped and ordered Hanz to turn around, with a circular motion Hanz turned while drawing the blades and throwing the short right blade, chopping off the hunters blaster arm. The hunter stood shocked, looking at the stump. When he looked back up, the last thing he saw was a glimpse of the other blade, as it severed his head straight off. Hanz quickly took the hunters blaster, an Imperial Munitions 22T4, and ran off. As time passed the attacks stopped, either the Empire had forgotten him, or the bounty was not worth the trouble. With this strain off his back, he finally decided to return to Tatooine and reunite with some old friends. He quickly found work as a mechanic, repairing ships and droids. Still with the pilots blood in his veins, he could not stay away from the Boonta Eve Classic Pod race. A New Beginning During one of these races, sitting peering down the track, a Corellian came by asking if the seat beside him was free. Hanz nodded, and he sat down, presenting himself as Rekka Deott. Hanz told him his name, and the conversation just floated away. They discussed everything from pod racing to intergalactic war. Continuing to the late hours in the Mos Espa Cantina, enjoying the music and conversation. They became close friends as time went by, then Rekka got a job with some freighter piloting, and again someone close to Hanz left. Promising each other to stay in touch, the friends parted. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s39/Hanz_Qel-Droma/Mos-Eisley-Tatooine.jpg Eventually he went to his old house, worn down after years of no maintenance. He thought of going in, but as memories started flashing through him, making his eyes blurry, he left the house in a hurry. To give his family a final resting place, he put up a stone outside the city, with the secret mark of his family engraved on it. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s39/Hanz_Qel-Droma/LightbringerStoneMosEisley2.jpg It was when he was sitting alone in the bar, they first met. He offered Hanz to do some repairs and upgrades on his ship, and he paid good, real good. Now some of this upgrades were quite High-Tech for such a ship, but the deal was "No questions", so he just did his work in silence. At last he had enough to buy his own ship, a Corellian YT-1210 the 'Crimson Cougar'. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s39/Hanz_Qel-Droma/cougariiiye4.jpg The lure of space urged Hanz to find new adventures, so he packed his things, said good bye to his closest friends, not revealing other than that his need to move on, was now. He was set on making his own fortune, and set out to find some profitable business opportunities. After some time he contacted Rekka Deott, his new found friend from the pod races. He introduced him to an Arcona, Kurva Darksword. They agreed to start a company, DLD Investments, and then a new adventure was set to begin. The 3 partners quickly proved to fit each other perfectly, as all had skills that fulfilled the others. Soon the small investment business grew into an enterprise owning a large chain of hotels and taverns all over. With this they decided to change the name to DLD Enterprises, to handle the growing departments in their company. With the expansion, DLD ventured into many new fields of business. Then a series of events led to unfortunate incidents, that in time resulted in the dissolvement of the whole enterprise. After some time Hanz tried to get in contact with his former partners, but with no luck. His wealth was more or less gone. He returned to Tatooine to contemplate what do to next. Time of the Vagabond Hanz soon became bored with working small time jobs in Mos Eisley, he worked on the Cougar, tuning her to perform at her best. When he had saved up some money he again left his home planet. He travelled space for months in search of something meaningful to do with his life. He started considering investing in a new company again. He returned to the old HQ of DLD Enterprises on Orogost. The buildings were still there in the Capitol Novaphenia, but it was a ghost town. Ownership of the planet they had been taken over by the Keer Mining Company of the Keer Union. To bad it came to this, maybe these buildings will be lit up again someday. He checked that all buildings was locked up and secured with droids, before he left to continue his search. After being on the search for over a year, he finally found something worth investing in. Supernova Inc. was born and Hanz worked hard sleeping no more than 4 hours a day 7 days a week to put the company up and running. Supernova Inc. Supernova Inc. grew slow and steady and opened up offices all over the Galaxy. For now they only service was advising in business administration and city development. But Hanz had greater visions with this company, as a real supernova it was to grow and be the source of new life in new places. For now he had his days filled with work along with expanding his company throughout the Galaxy. The New Republic After some business trips to Republica, he saw how the citizens of the NR seemed to move with more contentment in their eyes and most were very helpful and friendly. Knowing only the hardship of the Empire and the tough life of a vagabond, he was amazed at this society and it's strong sense of liberty, justice and equality for all. This brought back the memories from his boarding school on Naboo. And a certain one, that was no more. Suddenly he felt an apiphany, and fell down to one knee, These are the ideals worth fighting for, without these principles of freedom, what else is worth fighting for? He looked up and saw straight upon the New Republic Justice Department. This is the way I have been searching for, this is worthy of her memory. Hanz stood up and walked over to a large poster with fighterplanes rushing towards you, blasters firing. It read "Do you think you got the nerve to become a New Republic Starfighter pilot, then try them in the SFC Academy! STARFIGHTER COMMAND - SURRENDER IS NOT AN OPTION!" Sounds like something up my alley, I'll give it a shot. He went directly to the Recruitment center and signed himself as a Cadet in the SFC Academy. He breezed through the course and only 10 days later he was promoted to Flight Officer and joined the NR Military. He worked hard and diligent, always on the alert and doing his duties to perfection. It took only a couple of months before he was awarded the Republic Readiness Award, for his excellent performances. One month later he was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. He enjoyed his life in the SFC and was under excellent leadership that recognized his talents and loyalty, giving him many assignments of great importance. And soon he was again promoted to full Lieutenant. When the viciously coup of the NR by the Black Sun crime organization, Hanz was on the alert long in advance, having smoked out Ingo R. Vailis and Adam A. Flynn, as in fact enemies of the NR to the Intelligence service. The coup still happened, but he managed to save many aircraft at the risk of his own life, and was subsequently awarded the Republic Readiness Award for the second time. He then requested for a ELOA(Extended Leave of Absence) due to his troubled mind after the coup. He felt the NR was unsafe and that Democracy had taken a hard blow, and exposed it's clear wekaness. He needed time to ponder and got his ELOA and left for Tatooine to seek serenity in the hills. The hills of Tatooine Being used to live in harsh environments, Hanz spent the first time to find a place that would sustain him in his solitude. He found a suitable cave and settled there with minimal technical equipment. He traded with Jawas and some Tuskan tribes, and kept a "live and let live" attitude towards them. He pondered what had gone wrong in the NR coup and kept himself informed using his datapad to get news from the Galactic Communications Service. In this time he kept himself in shape by disciplined training, and hunting around in the hills. Sometimes he came into clashes with Tuskan raiding parties, but usually he managed to hide from them. From all his pondering he still could not understand why the New Republic could so easily fall into such an obvious trap. After some months he decided to go to Mos Eisley to get some new tech and batteries. He met some travelling merchants from the NR and had a long chat with them. The Republic had risen from the ashes of the coup and was back to the "old" ways. Returning to his cave, the conversation stuck in his mind, and he decided to contact his old Commanding Officer in the NR SFC. Two days later he was on a ship to Republica, returning to active duty. This time he promised himself he would work harder and be more involved in how the NR was being run. He wanted to ensure that the Galaxy's only Democracy would become the leading Government and more secure to future possible coups and looting. Ranks Supernova Inc. - CEO NR SFC - Wing Commander DLD Enterprises - Former Head of Finance Category:Individuals Category:Human